


Already Taken

by AngellTheNinth



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Married Couple, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Gideon really didn't wanna be at a fancy rich people party. And she was really tired of people trying to flirt with her just to boost their own image. This time though she had the perfect way to shut them up. Her wedding ring.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Already Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm falling deeper and deeper into the griddlehark shipping pit and I don't want to get out.

If there was one thing Gideon hates, well she hates a lot of things, but if there was one thing she hates more than anything right now, its fancy party events. Sure there was a lot of good food and drinks and music, but that also meant a lot of really annoying people buzzing around.

Over the years she’s been to several parties like this, and she’d gotten better at social interactions. It turns out she had no real problem talking to people once she got comfortable enough with them. But these weren’t the kind of people, these were mostly stuck up morons who wanted to win favors.

“Excuse me.” Gideon’s head turned to see a group of women had gathered around her.

“Yes? Something I can help you with?” Gideon already has a suspicion of what they wanted but she was trying to be polite, she promised she would.

The group of women blushed when they got her attention and once upon a time Gideon would be over the moon because of that reaction. But now there was only one woman she wanted to swoon over her.

“Are you free to dance?” One of the women spoke up.

Another thing that changed over the last few years. Before no one would be so willing and excited to walk up to her, all dressed in black, standing on the sides kind of awkwardly, her dress code clearly clashing with the fancier, more colorful folk around her.

Gideon blinked a few times, and looked closely at the group, “Why?”

”Pardon?” A look of confusion crossed not only the face of the one asking her to dance but also everyone else in the group.

“Why do you want to dance with me?”

After it became apparent that she wasn’t gonna get a answer any time soon, seeing as the women were completely taken aback by the question, Gideon chuckled.

“Look, I get that I’m really hot and famous. And that you’d all probably kill each other for the opportunity to be seen dancing with “the war hero” and get people talking about you, but there’s only one woman who I’m willing be arm candy for.” With the smuggest expression Gideon showed them the ring on her finger. To make the point oven more clear she did it in the same gesture as you would when you’re giving someone the middle finger.

This was the first time she got to do this since her marriage was fairly new and it was a pretty private affair so not many people know about it. There was a sense of smugness and satisfaction that she finally had an excuse to brag about it. Well if it was up to her she would have already shouted it from the rooftops and told about it to anyone who was willing to listen, and probably to the ones who weren’t so willing.

But she also knew that Harrow would be extremely embarrassed if she did so and as she put it she wanted to have Gideon all to herself for a little bit longer.

Gideon saw the group of women staring at her ring, it wasn’t flashy or sparkly. It was made of bones, which was very telling of who her wife was. They looked at the ring then back at Gideon, then their eyes shifted to the other dark dressed, gloomy figure in the room.

Harrow was talking to a few people on the other side of the room. They looked mildly uncomfortable but also very excited to be talking to her. As Gideon looked at her she got a dopey smile on her face.

“Why her?” She could hear the judgement in the question loud and clear.

Gideon turned her gaze back to them and shrugged, “I’m into her, she’s into me, we get each other. And other sappy reasons that I have no time to list right now.”

With that Gideon made her way to Harrow, who looked very irritated at this point. But as their eyes found each others Harrow visibly relaxed. Even more when she felt Gideon take her hand in her own.

“Excuse us. My necro and I have other business.” Her tone of voice was friendly enough, Gideon’s sudden presence was still intimidating. They said nothing as Gideon and Harrow walked away.

As they passed the group of women that were previously talking to Gideon, Harrow wrapped both of her arms around her arm and glared at them. If looks could kill. It made Gideon let out a small laugh.

They were standing out in the gardens, Harrow’s arms still wrapped around Gideon’s.

“You don’t have to cling to me anymore you know.” That statement only made Harrow’s grip tighter, “Although I’ll have you know that I find your slightly possessive attitude adorable and hot.”

“I’m not possessive!” Harrow answered a bit too quickly. Gideon raised a brow at her, “Well maybe a tiny, little bit. But that’s only because those bimbo’s were all over you.”

Harrow knew that her being possessive over Gideon made little sense given that they were married now but sometimes she couldn’t help herself when she saw how everyone shamelessly hit on her.

“Bimbo’s? I mean that’s one word for them. And they weren’t all over me. I think they wanted to be, and really who wouldn’t want me, I’m hot.”

“One of your only redeeming qualities.” Harrow said smiling at her wife.

Returning the smile Gideon took Harrow’s face in her hands and brushed her nose against Harrow’s, “Thanks. I think you’re pretty hot too.”

Both of them laughed. It didn’t matter much if other thought they could do better, but they couldn’t think of anyone they could rather be than each other. It took them way to long to realize that. They had more than enough time to make up for the lost time and as long as they had each other, people could say what ever the hell they wanted because they couldn’t care less about other people’s opinions about their relationship.


End file.
